


things you said (that i wish you hadn't)

by branwyns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: "I love you," Mercury said. Neo froze in place, fingers still tangled in the hair she was pulling out of the tight pigtails her disguise consisted of, staring intently into the mirror, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes snapped over to him, sitting on one of the uncomfortable Haven dorm beds.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Neopolitan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	things you said (that i wish you hadn't)

"I love you," Mercury said. Neo froze in place, fingers still tangled in the hair she was pulling out of the tight pigtails her disguise consisted of, staring intently into the mirror, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes snapped over to him, sitting on one of the uncomfortable Haven dorm beds.

He wasn't looking at her. His head was bowed, hands clasped together, shoulders taut.

She picked up her Scroll and put the text-to-voice on.

"Mercury," the mechanical-almost-a-woman's-voice said. Neo caught the barely there flinch. She typed again. "Don't."

"Don't what? Love you?"

"Don't say it."

He finally looked up. His eyes betrayed the heartbreak she was putting him through.

He opened his mouth again.

"Mercury, Neo!" Cinder's voice announced her arrival just moments before the door flew open. 

Neo was facing the mirror when she walked in, face betraying nothing as she combed her hair out. She quirked an eyebrow at Cinder's reflection.

"We're moving onto the next phase of the plan. Be prepared to return to Vale." 

"Yes ma'am," Mercury drawled. There was none of the raw emotion from mere minutes before in his tone. Neo waved a dismissive hand at Cinder.

~~~

Neo watched Mercury get pulled away to the waiting airship by the batshit serial killer, words from a lifetime ago still ringing in her ears.

She turned away. She had a lamp to steal back, after all.


End file.
